Experiment
by TheWildWind
Summary: She was seen as an experiment. He came to visit. She becomes free and reeks havoc and he calms her down. Will they be able to face a worse enemy then her creator. Rated M for violence and Lemon Content


Disclaimer: The Inuyasha characters do not belong to me.

Kag: Thank Kami!

Sess: You can say that again!

TWW: HEY!

Inu: Well it's true…

TWW: On with the fanfiction…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter#1 The Experiment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru…When will I be free?" A young girl spoke she had long black/dark blue hair and a small star on her forehead that was surrounded by a circle. Her blue eyes full of tears of sadness as she stared through the green fluid at the boy with silver hair and a crescent moon on his forehead along with two diagonal stripes under his eyes.

"Soon…Kagome…soon…" Sesshoumaru replied touching the glass of the round tank gently, gentle tears of pity in his Gold/yellow eyes "Soon you will be free like me…"

Sesshoumaru and Kagome heard the lock turning to the room and he swiftly jumped through the window on the roof.

"Good-bye Sesshoumaru…." Kagome said falling into a false sleep.

"Good-bye Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagome and jumped off into the darkness his red and white cape gleaming in the distance a speck of white in the night sky.

Naraku entered the room he laughed evilly seeing his creation.

"Well Kanna this Experiment is proving to be a good investment." Kagome opened her eyes very slightly so it appeared she was asleep looking at the man in the black robe with purple spiders all over it. He had black hair and purple eyes but was a far cry from handsome in her eyes. Then she looked over to Kanna who was looking at the computer data. She wore a White robe and had plain white hair with seemingly hollow eyes.

"Yes master Naraku she is indeed a success and is in an approaching wakening state." Kanna said as she looked at Kagome and readied a Computer program.

Naraku contemplated a bag curiously. It was filled with blood.

"Kanna prepare the injection needle it is time we took the last steps of our project…this bag contains an equal amount of Demon and Vampire blood. Our 'Human specimen will turn into a killing monster…just like we hoped" Naraku laughed again thrilled with the idea of bloodshed. "She will eliminate all humans from this earth and will be a tool of domination…"

"Yes Naraku" Kanna replied inserting a cord to the bag and inserting the needle into Kagome's neck through a slot at the top. The blood bag was drained in a matter of minutes.

"Is she ready Kanna?" Naraku asked eagerly he wanted to see her kill her first human.

"Yes Naraku she is now ready." Kanna replied she could not wait for the results as well.

"Then release her Kanna." Kanna clicked on a button on the screen and the green liquid flowing into a drain on the bottom and sides as Kagome gasped and choked for air. Kanna then released the door from the frame handing Kagome a Kimono.

"Wear this Kagome…" Kanna said as Kagome put it was red with blue and silver trimmings.

"Kagome go now. Kill all humans…" Naraku said pointing at a group of humans walking by.

"Naraku…" Naraku turned around and immediately was killed Kagome smirked licking the blood from her hand. Kanna lay next to her with blood trickling from a wound in her neck.

"It was about time you released me you fool!" Kagome yelled instantly jumping through the window killing people as she ran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nine at night and the sky was black with darkness…

"What the hell" Inuyasha moaned as his cell phone went off beside his ear. "Evil demon and Vampire destroyers here how may we help you?" Inuyasha asked his dog-ears twitched in annoyance he and his crew were in a middle of a meeting.

"This is the Tokyo police, there seems to be a demoness slaying humans and worse she seems to drain them of blood! We need you here!" An officer yelled a gurgle caught on the phone.

"Damn…" Inuyasha said hanging up the phone. "This meeting will have to wait we have a Vampiric Demoness on the lose killing all humans!"

Sango immediately got up her Black slaying uniform trimmed with pink and her Large boomerang with the fire cat Kilala and Miroku who was dressed in Black and purple monk robes. Sesshoumaru glared at the sky and looked at the others ready for battle as Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiga.

"Lets go now!" Inuyasha yelled running down the stairs quickly followed by Sesshoumaru, Sango and Miroku.

Kilala transformed into her large battle form as Sango and Miroku leapt onto her back she leapt into the air. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha leapt over building roofs. Following a trail of bodies that ended in the park.

"Be careful everyone…it's here somewhere…" Inuyasha said quietly examining the landscape

Kagome walked along the edge of the park disorientated. _'Damn…how could I let the demon/vampire blood make me do all that?' _ Kagome thought angrily at herself. Kagome saw figures in the center of the park. _'Well…well how interesting One demon cat, two humans, and one Half-demon along with a vampire…'_

Kagome thought readying herself she knew who those people were from Naraku's warning days before.

"Inuyasha…over there" Sango whispered seeing a shadow of a vampire.

"That must be it…Sango wait!" Sango went close her large boomerang ready. The form moved swiftly grabbing Sango by the neck and holding her up.

"Tell me…Are you demon and vampire slayers?" Kagome whispered gently.

"Ye…yes we are please release me…" Sango was nearly falling unconscious when Sesshoumaru intervened. .

Sesshoumaru watched the demon slayer go off and get held in a neck hold. He got a look at her face and was startled enough when he noticed the Star surrounded by a circle gleam in the darkness.

"Kag…Kagome…" He whispered if the situation weren't grave he would dance in joy! He saw Kagome drop the body almost instantly and Kagome came closer to him.

Kagome looked startled to see Sesshoumaru and instantly dropped Sango to the ground and walked lightly then stood nearby looking to make sure it was Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked lightly she still didn't know if it was him or not.

"Kagome…your finally free! But why did you do this?" Sesshoumaru asked gently he was excited she was free but she seemed less happy when he mentioned why she did it.

"I don't know…Naraku's purpose…was to create one who would slay all humans…" Kagome said to gently for anyone else except Sesshoumaru to hear. "I'm…I'm sorry Sesshoumaru" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as Sesshoumaru walked over and gently let her cry on his shoulder. For once he could comfort her in real not in a separate area barred by glass!

"It's alright Kagome…I'll protect you… there were only 30-50 victims it could have been worse." Sesshoumaru said looking back with his eyes and seeing the group come steadily closer prepared to kill. "Wait here Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said then he stood up and faced his younger brother.

"Sesshoumaru, move you are blocking the way." Inuyasha whispered it was the perfect chance.

"No Inuyasha I will not move. She is not going to die by any of our hands." Sesshoumaru whispered angrily as Sango and Miroku immediately backed off and Kilala who flew upwards.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha nearly yelled but kept it as a regular talking tone.

"I am protecting Kagome…" Sesshoumaru stated as Inuyasha leapt back a little in surprise. That was something he never expected to hear from Sesshoumaru.

"Why…" Inuyasha began to ask before Inuyasha was cut-off by Sesshoumaru

"Because…she is not like any of us…and deserves a chance to live." Sesshoumaru stated gently going back to Kagome who had fallen unconscious and picked her up bridal style. "Let's all head back," He stated to the others before leaping off Kagome in his hands

"Why Sesshoumaru? Why did you protect me?" Kagome whispered as the group immediately followed behind them.

"Because Kagome. I care for your freedom now…" Sesshoumaru whispered gently. "I'll never restrain you like Naraku did." He said as they reached the ledge of the mansion and went inside and began waiting for the others.

Inuyasha was puzzled at his elder brothers behaviour _'he had never protected anyone so why start?'_ Inuyasha shook his head that was still confused as he and Sango and Miroku reached the ledge on Kilala.

"Sesshoumaru what is going on!" Inuyasha said angrily "We have to slay her!"

"You will not or I will kill you Inuyasha for it shall be murder!"

"And what she did isn't murder?" Miroku said slightly confused.

"It is different… when you lose control" Sesshoumaru stated he had expected her to slay human people when she first was free because of the demon blood that would be in her veins.

"So let me get this straight Sesshoumaru." Sango said to make things clearer "Sesshoumaru will kill Inuyasha for killing Kagome because she was unable to stop what she is doing so that makes her innocent and unable to be killed…is that correct Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes Sango that is correct." Sesshoumaru stated glad somebody finally understood as Kagome's situation struck Inuyasha and Miroku senseless for a minute thinking.

"I should explain a few missing details…" Kagome started as she got up from Sesshoumaru's embrace. "I think you should know the full truth of how I lost control."

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, looked shocked what else could there be?

"I will help fill in the gaps where she cannot." Sesshoumaru said earning glances in his direction.

"It was about fifteen years ago…back when I was three…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kanna ready the chamber." Naraku said grinning evilly at the small child before him. "You little one…shall be an experiment…" Naraku laughed evilly and placed the three-year-old Kagome in the readied chamber. "Fill it in Kanna then drain her blood and replace it with a demons' blood" Naraku said watching the chamber fill with a green liquid over the crying three-year-old. Kanna injected a needle after restraining Kagome and slowly drained her of blood while replacing it with dog demon blood.

"Ready, Naraku" Kanna said walking to a computer after putting away the needles and sealing the dome-like chamber.

"Then put her into Stasis we will take care of it from there." Naraku said walking to a cabinet of needles and selecting one with a high quantity of venom. Naraku opened the dome and injected the needle in Kagome's neck then sealing the dome and throwing the needle away looked at what the effect would be.

"Naraku?" Kanna inquired sadly.

"Yes Kanna?" Naraku looked at Kanna who held a small child.

"Test subject nine Onigumo has died from the poison and demon/vampire blood."

"That is a shame… but he will serve well in our research get the blood from him then remove the body to somewhere I do not care where." Naraku said disappointed then looking at Kagome a smile grew on his lips, Her body had instantly grew to a small Dog Demons' size with a Star and a circle around it.

"Success…" Naraku whispered as he left.

Ten years and seventy days later Naraku and Kanna returned to see the results they knew would take a long time to achieve.

"Perfect…Ten years and a perfect demoness is born. Now for the Vampiress side" Naraku laughed getting an injection needle containing pure Vampire blood. Then going to the top of the dome and sliding it into her neck injecting the blood then leaving the dome closed and tossing the needle as Kagome shrieked in the dome in pain.

"It appears the combination is having a toxic effect on Kagome due to the demons' blood, Naraku" Kanna said watching Kagome cry out in pain the fall unconscious.

"I can't say I didn't expect this because I half expected it." Naraku said turning around.

"Shall I remove the Vampire blood, Naraku?" Kanna asked prepared to drain away the vampire blood.

"No, Kanna it will be fine…" Naraku walked away with Kanna behind him.

Kagome looked around the room sensing someone nearby.

"Please come out, whoever you are…" Kagome said softly in the dark room. Sesshoumaru leapt down from the ceiling startling Kagome slightly as he landed in front of her.

"Tell me, Why are you in that dome?" Sesshoumaru asked surely she would not tolerate this abuse.

"I am an experiment for that demon Naraku." Kagome spat out Naraku's name in obvious disgust.

"Why, How can I free you?" Sesshoumaru asked seeing that she was terribly sad. Kagome shed a violet coloured tear in the green liquid.

"You can't I'll die immediately." Kagome sighed gently in sadness over that. "Naraku is the only one who can release me without killing me."

Sesshoumaru looked at her quietly as an alarm went off signalling ten o'clock at night.

"I must go…what is your name?" Sesshoumaru asked preparing to leave.

"My name…is…Kagome" Kagome whispered.

"I am Sesshoumaru…Would you like me to visit often?" Sesshoumaru asked he wanted more information about her predicament.

"Yes…please…it gets terribly lonely…" Kagome said hopefully.

"Then I will visit whenever I can…Kagome" Sesshoumaru leapt through the window on the roof and vanished quickly.

"Good…bye…Sesshoumaru" Kagome said falling into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Flashback 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru continued to visit me everyday he could. At least every week. Then earlier tonight Naraku drained me of the blood I had in me and put an large amount of Demon and Vampire blood in both precisely equal amount." Kagome said as she curled up to Sesshoumaru comforting chest that was behind her. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all listened contemplating every word.

"So when you were released …you had never needed to control your demoness blood in you so you lost control…" Miroku said quietly after thinking for about 7 minuets.

"That would be correct." Kagome replied sadly.

"Well Kagome I think you'll need to get a new outfit so it's time!" Sango declared happily. As Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at her confused.

"Time for what?" Kagome said cocking her head to the side.

"Shopping!" Sango yelled happily as the boys sighed in exasperation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWW: Interesting chapter huh?

Kag: I'm a lab EXPERIMENT!

Sess: Better run

TWW: good idea Runs as quick as possible

Sess: Read and review please!


End file.
